Who Still Lives: The Legend of Wizard Rock
by LoveIsGood
Summary: Who Still Lives is a AU FanFic based on a roleplaying community. Luna Lovegood joined a band Harry Potter formed after he graduated from Hogwarts. By doing this, he wishes to avenge his parents' death by making it big against, rival band leader, Voldemort
1. The Life of Luna Lovegood

The Legend Of Wizard Rock 

**Who Still Lives is a AU FanFic set in present day London. **Harry Potter, unable to lead a normal life in any existence, is a fast-rising rock star. He and his band, Who Still Lives - consisting of Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Oliver Wood - are signed to Remus Lupin's record label, Big Bad Wolf, and produced by Lupin himself. They recently released their first CD, "You're the Talk of the Town."

Before there was Who Still Lives, there were The Marauders, a popular four-person band in the nineteen seventies. James Potter, vox and rhythm guitarist, and one of Britain's greatest heartthrobs, split up the band in nineteen seventy-nine when he married Lily Evans, a young girl who, he is often quoted as having said, counted his celebrity as a strike against, and not for, him. Although the band (Sirius Black, backup vox and lead guitar; Remus Lupin, bass; Peter Pettigrew, drums.) split, the members remained good friends until the death of Lily and James Potter in a **_mysterious _**car crash a year after their first, and only, child's birth in nineteen eighty-one, when an undisclosed internal conflict caused a rift between Peter and the other two members of the band. Surviving the car accident was, Harry James Potter, Lily and James' one-year-old son, was raised by his uncle and aunt because of a court ruling that deemed his Godfather, Sirius, an unfit guardian for him.

Sirius Black, who became a solo artist after the break-up of The Marauders, was an infamous playboy and rumored drug addict, something he vehemently denied. In nineteen ninety-four he drowned in his backyard swimming pool. Foul play was initially suspected, but when an investigation turned up no evidence, this hypothesis was abandoned, and his death counted as an accident. Some believe it was a suicide, but his close friends refuse this.

Puzzled by his parents death, Harry's years growing up have been turbulent since day one. Having heard the truth of the car accident and the source of the consipracy, Harry decides to play fire with fire. He brings back his family name by forming a band called, Who Still Lives. Being branded as the "Boy Who Lived", it is only natural to humor the public with this choice of band name. His bands mates include his fellow classmates from magic school, Hogwarts. They include the dreamy, Luna Lovegood. The athletic, Oliver Wood, and the amusing red head, Ron Weasley. After competing in battle of the battles and winning the title, all together they face a long journey ahead of them. Gaining the top place on WizRock's hit list.

Throughout their career, the Marauders competed with fellow musician Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort. Tabloids such as, Skeet Weekly, rumored Voldemort as the source of reason why the famous Potters died. He disappeared after the Potters' death, but now that Harry Potter is storming the scene, he's ready to put an end to to anyone's careers- permanently. Voldemort is back, and he's ready to rock.

* * *

**The Life of Luna Lovegood **

**Hello. My name is Luna Rose Lovegood.**

_"Julie! Darling! Push! Just push harder!"_

_"SHUT THE FECK UP, LOUIS!!!!!!"_

_Cries of pain burst into the air. Julia Lovegood tried the best she could. _

_A nurse, dressed in white robes, whispered to Louis Lovegood, who was in a state of utter panic._

_"She needs to push harder," she whispered, loud enough to rouse up Julia's temper._

_"I am dammit! ARGHHHH!!!" screamed Julia in aggravation._

_"There we go, you can see the head!" the doctor spoke._

_"Really? Let me have a look," Louis said, totally oblivious to what was about to come._

_"PUSHHH!" _

_"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_A young infant's cry could be heard. The rest went into place. With one glance at the child, Louis Lovegood quickly fainted onto the surgery room floor._

_"Oh dear! Another father down on the floor!" the attendant nurse said to the other nurses, who tried to position Louis into a favorable state._

_Julia looked at her child, "Wow..." she sighed, "if I were not informed about babies and such, I wouldn't believe this slimy thing is a child."_

_Once Louis came back to his senses, he abruptly stood up to gaze at the child they had both conceived._

_"Darling, she's beautiful," Louis said, his smile bright with glee. "She has your luscious rosy lips." He planted a soft kiss onto Julia's forehead and continued to look at their child._

_"Can you believe it? She barely cried. This one's a special one, Louis," she said, softly stroking her child's bare head."What should we name her?"_

_"Amereeca!" he said at once._

_"Merlin's beard! Are you out of your wit?" she exclaimed in protest._

_"Ha! It reminds me of good 'ol America,"he said proudly._

_"You're naming our child after a damned continent! Think, Louis, think!" Julia scolded._

_"How about...Parsnip?"_

_With a lift of her eyebrow, she replied, "A vegetable? You're planning to name our child after a vegetable? She will be teased by the Slytherins! You know them! They're a bad bunch, those."_

_"Then what do you suggest, love?"_

_"Something with an "L" to match Lovegood. Definitely not Louise. That reminds me of some sound you make with your left nostril...Hm...Luna?"_

_"Luna?..." Louis repeated slowly._

_"Luna Rose Lovegood," proclaimed Julia._

_"Darling, I love it."_

**I am currently twenty five years of age.**

_"Have another jug, Luna!" Ron urged on!_

_"What if I get drunk?" asked Luna serenely._

_"What's the point of drinking, if you don't?"_

_"I think she had enough, Ron. We don't want her to be overly whoosed on the day of her birthday," Harry warned._

_"Where's the fun, if you-"_

_"Can't enjoy doing what you want to do on the day of your birthday?" Oliver interrupted Ron before he could finish his sentence. He cast Ron a hinting look. One that is often read as, "If you don't stop, I'll blast your arse."_

_"Alright. Alright. Butterbeer then, Luna?" Ron offered._

_"No thanks, but I would love a piece of cake," she replied, her eyes creasing into a smile._

_Harry grabbed the carving knife and cut Luna another piece of cake, and placed it onto a white dessert plate._

_"There you go," he said, placing the plate in front of Luna._

_"Thanks, Harry!" she said brightly._

_"Would you want milk with that?" he asked in a jokingly tone._

_"I'm no child, Harry," she laughed. "Though, thanks for the offer."_

_Their eyes met for a moment. Luna's silvery eyes met his pools of green. She smiled even more, but Harry looked away and preoccupied himself by fetching the guitar from its case._

_"So what's in the making for the next song?" Oliver asked, his voice muffled from the piece of cake helped himself to._

_"Oh yes! It love the message it sends out," she said._

_As she spoke, Ron sneaked himself a rather large piece of cake. That was his fifth plate that night. While turning around, absent-mindedly Ron collided into Harry, who held his acoustic guitar on its front side, making the piece of cake squish through the guitar strings and into the guitar._

_"RON!" Harry yelped, wiping off the residue of cake on his sweater._

_Oliver and Luna were completely oblivious to what has happened. Luna carefully examines the situation, and with a late delay, she laughs. She turned to face Oliver, who questioned if the song was going to be easily written. With a smile, she replied, "Piece of cake!"_

_In the background Harry and Ron are bickering._

_"CLEAN IT UP!"_

_"But..but!"_

_"NOW, RON!"_

**I have attended Hogwarts School of Magic. **

_"Loony Lovegooooddd!" screeched a batch of Slytherins, who passed by in their green and silver attire._

_**It's your last day. After this. After the graduation, life will truly begin.**_

_She straightened her blue and gold robes, which were crisp and clean. Her hair was much more longer, but nicely kept. It was no longer straggly, but still had its wavy volume to it. Her eyes were more protuberant, and dreamier than ever. Whenever she would gaze at some random person she had met on the street, some would think she has just awoke from a relaxing night's sleep. She still gave off that aura of distant dottiness, which seemed to alert some of the other students to stay away. Her theories were still strange but somewhat logical. In the sense, if you were talking to a tree, and a mandrake; or perhaps a wall, for that matter. There was no wand stuck behind her left ear for safe keeping. Instead it was kept within the inner pockets of her graduation robe._

_It was time. The students were gathering at the center point of the courtyard. Luna positioned herself to where Professor McGonagall had placed her. Headmaster Dumbledore waves his wand through the air, and the platform, where the graduating class of 1998, hoisted into the air and hovered above proud parents. Sniffles and whoots of happiness could be heard as they cheered on. Headmaster Dumbledore called up most of his students. It finally came to Luna Lovegood._

_"Luna Lovegood!"_

_A blustering applause broke out from the crowd below._

_"LUNA!! THAT'S MY DAUGTHER LUNA!!! SHE'S GRADUATING!" yelled Louis Lovegood proudly._

_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, the rest of the Weasley family, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom cheered on. Slytherins glared malignly at the loud bunch._

_Luna smiled and waved at them._

_**This is it. This is the moment that will be cherished.**_

**I live in London, and in flat shared with the band members of Who Still Lives. Who Still Lives, is a band I was invited to join. I write music and I sing back-up. Harry wanted me to join. Because of that, I did.  
**  
_"Luna, I need to talk to you."_

_"What is it, Harry? Why do you look so grief stricken?"_

_He replied, "My parents..." his voice faded away, but gained its volume once he said, "they were killed."_

_Luna froze, staring at him. Her heart swelled. His hands were shaking. This was hard for him._

_"Harry, I'm terribly sorry," Luna said softly, like a caressing whisper._

_As if she did not say a word, he continued, "They were killed by Voldemort. A lead singer of my dad's rivaling band." His voice was unsteady. It lost its boldness. He was weeping. He abruptly grabbed Luna and wrapped his arms around her. She was locked in his embrace for a moment._

_She wrapped her arms around him as well, and gently stroke his back._

_"Luna," he whisper, almost inaudibly, "will you join my band? It's bloody ridiculous to even ask. I even questioned myself this. But will you?"_

_"Sure, Harry. I will."_


	2. Uhs and Ohs

**Uh's and Oh's**

**I love you.**  
No, that's not it.  
**I love you.**  
That's not right.  
**_I love you_...**

It's not easy.It will never be easy. Words like those don't come so easily. Love is unconditional. It's not meant to be written to be universally interpreted. "I love you" should written for only one pair of eyes that can see. I should be only spoken to someone who deserved to hear it. Not for a million listeners to hear and artificially produced feeling, simulated by something that was so real. This does not apply to just the music industry, but it applies to my life as well. I would rather have someone show me they love me, than have someone just say it. Why would you say it if it's not real? What good is a word without a meaning? A sock without a shoe. A person without a name. If words hold no meaning, what is the point of speaking? Communication? If it's just a swarm of lies, ready to sting and convince you into falsehood. If that is the case, I would rather be mute. Truth of the matter is, I show **_him_** every sign. I may be discreet, but my display of emotions are not void. When ever I'm with Harry, I'm in denial. I'm constantly plagued by doubt. I'm always floating in "Loonyland", a place known to me since Mum passed.

Through my adolescence, I have been treated horribly, but it does not mean I lost my dignity. I have grown in so many ways, and learns thoughts and ideals other have not. To keep myself sane, I throw out a couple of random facts. Facts that were often the quintessence of eccentricity. I grew rather fond of them as years passed. I wanted to share them with other people, but there was the whole "Loony" dilemma. When Harry was there, I was not afraid. I would just blurt out what was on my mind. What is my heart. I told him all there was to know about Uric the Oddball and the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Or what the effects of Whiffenpoofs can have on a person.

It was not long until Harry shared a piece of his life with me. It was utter bliss. That is why I am in the band. We became best of friends. Though, I felt there was more to it than that. Or should be more, at least. As I young girl, I fancied Harry but now, as I am a fully grown woman, I had came to a solution that bonds Harry and I. I could actually **_love_** Harry. It is not easy. I can't say it, nor can I write it and display it to the world. I can only think and dream; and float around in Loonyland. I'm still not so sure of my feelings. I'm on the border of crossing infatuation to love. I may not know what I feel, but I know there is one thing I am aware of. Cho Chang must not be with Harry.

A couple of days ago, Harry and I got into a row. It was ridiculous. Remus suggested the matter of Harry dating some women for a publicity stunt. Apparently, that makes the image of the band. I find that highly appalling. Music is based on good looking and sexy women? Good music is based on...well...good music! It's based on what the people like about its talent. I can still remember what happened between Harry and I.

Knowing myself, ideas for music pop into my head at the most random of times. I was in the living room in our flat, when I was fiddling with my wand. Then it hit me, a song. I hopped off of the sofa, my cool feet pressed against the polished floor. I happilly ran straight to Harry run, and without a knock--- BOOM! I slammed open the door. I must have surprised Harry because he abruptly sat up straight on his bed.

"Luna? Is there something wrong?" asked Harry with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Harry! HARRY! I have a lovely new song! Let's start working on it!" I smiled, my voice trembling out of breath.

He smiled handsomely and laughed at my giddyness, putting his hands up to calm me down. "Alright, Alright Luna. What's this masterpeice about...Hmm? Hold on, I'll go get the guitar." Harry quickly went out of the recording room and came back with a comfortable acousitc guitar, his emerald eyes glittering as he sat down on his bed. "Alright, the floor is yours Luna!"

I dragged him out of his bedroom, through the narrow hallway and back into the living room

I jumped back onto the couch, tucking my knees behind my lap and smiled excitedly. "Oh this is going to be good! Come on! Sit down already!"

I grabbed him, causing him to lose balance and collasping beside me. For a brief moment, his chest pressed against mine. His face. His handsome face was close to mine. I thought he was going to kiss me, but unfortunately not. He simply blinked in surprise and laughed, sliding beside me. So much for a chance in heaven.

"Okay, I'm sitting down. No need to be pushy." The guitar was positioned on his knee and his hand was over the strings. "Go ahead.." He was looking at me intently, waiting for me to start. He was intense. He's always like that when it comes to me, writing a song. I guess I play an important role in his band. Maybe life, as well.

I dramatically cleared my throat and began to sing. Words flowed out in a melody.

"**_I've been trying,  
to figure out these symbols.  
You were flying,  
crashing into mixed signals._**

**_Chorus:  
You're caught in this mess,   
though I do must confess,  
that there's only one way to go.  
Flying Hexes._**

**_I've been tangled,  
in this horrible devil's snare.  
So stunned by your light,  
Caught in someone's blank stare._**

**_Chorus_**

**_Time runs a mile,  
dragging you under the rift.  
All these temptations,  
brushing against you swift._**

**_Flying Hexes..._**"

After I sang, I was only but beaming from every angle. I get like that all the time. When I write a song, I'm in such a pleasant mood. He was a quiet for a moment. I was starting to frown. It was not until, his emerald eyes sparkled with apprecitation, his unruly hair falling over his eyes.

"That was bloody brilliant Luna!" He fiddled with the guitar until he found a tune that could go with the singing, his mellow voice singing my words out of memory. "Maybe we should sing together."

"Why yes! Silly me! You need to learn it as well! You should say "I've been trying, to figure out these symbols", and then I will say " You were flying, crashing into mixed signals. " Let's give it a try," I instructed him to do so.

He began to the play the chords that he was playing before and said the verse that I told him to say, a smile on his face as he contently sang. When the song ended he couldn't help but to clap playfully. "Luna Lovegood has done it again. Another hit! We might as well call the band Luna Still Lives." Harry chuckled softly and looked at me. "So, how have you been? Has Remus talked to you yet?"

I nodded, and quite frankly, I did not want to speak of Lupin. At that moment, I paid a visit to "Loonyland".

"Yes, he talked about wearing mini skirts and such. Imagine...me in a mini skirt. How ridiculous is that? I doubt I look good in that fashion. Only pretty people can pull that off. He also mentioned you and some sort of love interest. You have a girlfriend?" My eyes widened in amusement.

I tried to cover up my dismay with the "mini-skirt" idea.

Harry laughed softly. As if I was out of the loop. "Luna, considered half the male population in the UK drool all over your pictures I wouldn't be surprised. You are beautiful after all. And me having a girlfriend? I don't know...I would feel bad dating someone just for publicity..but Remus says it will increase the sponders on bands so maybe I'll give it a try."

HAH! How funny he is. My eyes widened even more.

"Are you joking me, Harry? Men drooling over me, that's funny. Considering how awfully teased I was in Hogwarts. Don't you remember? As I recalled you joined in the "Loony" name calling. Me and men. We just don't mix. I'm not good with men. I'm not good with relationships...well maybe that's because I never had...Well, that's not the point! So, you and dating...um...Do you really want to do it? I mean...Never mind."

Good grief, I talk too much.

He suddenly looked stern, as if he could not believe his ears. With a very serious tone, he spoke, "Luna, that was a long time ago. I barely knew you. People barely knew you. They did not know how beautiful a person you are. Yes, you're a tad odd at times, but that's what's wonderful about you." He touched my cheek softly. I felt it tingle.

He continued on, "As for the dating idea," he smiled at me and shook his head, "Well, it's not that I want to, but I have to at some point. Remus will probably find someone. Why? Do you already have someone in mind?" Harry tilted his head curiously at me and put the guitar down.

Uh-oh.

I stood abruptly up from the couch. I nearly forced the guitar to fall onto the floor. "W-what do you mean? I-I don't. At least, I don't think so. Would you like me to find one for you? Or I think I have someone in mind...OH DEAR. um...yes."

Shut up, Luna!

Harry blinked and stood up as well, his eyes staring at me, high amused. "Really? Bloody hell, who? You're not going to say Ginny are you? Now THAT would be akward."

"NO! N-no, not her. Someone else. Eh...Um...LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!" I laughed nervously.

He looked at me with pure confusion for a split second but smiled softly in the end. "You scared me for a second Luna. I--" Harry stopped himself from pestering her more about the matter, so he leaned over and placed a friendly kiss on my cheek. It tingled even more. "Thank you. For looking out of me. You support means the world to me Luna-Beans." He winked when he used his little pet name for me, his emerald eyes glittering. "So, enough of my personal life and work. What about you? Who do you like? Am I allowed to set you up? I have to return the favor for all those times you've put up with me." He chuckled softly and put the guitar down, inching closer to make sure he would be able to hear clearly. "C'mon you can tell me. It's me: Harry. Best friend and wicked guitarist!"

I froze, still floating in "Loonyland". My thoughts thought of him. The band. One thing led to another and...

"Hmmm," I pondered mockingly, "Should I tell you? Okay, I will. NOPE! No...I don't think I should." I smiled, teasing him beyond belief. "Well, I think I'll tell you when the time is right. But, oh my, he sure is very handsome and his personality is wonderful. He's very brave and he makes me feel like goo. You can only guess I'm sure. Oh well, too bad you don't know the man who makes my heart go BOOM!" I chuckled playfully.

"Oh really? Boom, eh?" He questioned, with a grin on his face. He tickled me on my tummy, the most ticklish place I have on my entire body.

I then replied, "Actually...I meant someone else."

His grin was immediately smacked off his face as he stared at her, his emerald eyes flickering with emotion. He guessed right. Harry made a look of disdain as he got off her. "Malfoy? Ewwww, come on Luna. I thought you had taste! Anyone but sleezy thinks he owns the world Malfoy! Does he even LIKE women??"

I laughed. Loving every moment of his reaction. "How did you guess? I'm serious. How?" I tried to stare at him with a stern and serious look. "Look at your face. I can not believe you believed that. So, Mr. Potter, where is your love of you life? You deserve someone pretty and kind. Is there anyone in particular?"

Harry laughed and smirked playfully, teasing me. "Only you Luna daaaaarling." He shook his head and shrugged. "Only time will tell."

Oh really...I laughed, and playfully added, "Then where's my kiss? I'm sure you'll find her, Harry. You deserve someone special."

"Why would I need a girl when I have a best friend like you. And Hermione! The band is all I need." He smiled handsomely and pulled me into a hug, winking playfully.

"Oh my, what will the headlines say? "Handsome Boy Who Lived in Love with Loo-natic" or better yet, "Mr. Harry Potter Lives to be a Spinster!" My, that would be horrible. Maybe you should take what Lupin says to heart."

He sighed softly and looked at me. "Fine, I'll let Lupin find me a girlfriend for publicity if it'll make you happy. I'll do anything for you and the band."

"Well, what if you do go out but someone else does? I'd gladly take that offer of Malfoy's. I'm serious. If it means well for the band, then I will do so."

"Alright so I'll just go ask Cho Chang to be my girlfriend. Do the whole I love you bit.Got it." He nodded his head in determination and gave me the thumbs up.

CHO CHANG!!?!?!?!?!?

"Cho? But...wasn't she the girl who you had a crush on? The girl who was in Ravenclaw with me? Why her out of all people? I mean..she doesn't deserve you at ALL! This is an outrage!" I blurted out, before I could let my conscious sink in.

Harry blinked and looked at me curiously. "That's the girl that Remus suggested. AND didn't you just say that if it's for the band you would do anything? Even date Malfoy?"

"You're quite right," she says, as I stood up from the couch, backing away from Harry. I could not stand for it one bit. "I- I think I'll go have some pudding now..." I walked away, praying to God he won't got after me or get in the way.

He stood there confused for a few seconds but then followed me out the hallway and into the cafeteria. "I'll go with you. Since when did you ever have pudding with out me?" He smiled softly and walked next to me.

Being the grump that I was, "No...I insist that you go find your Cho Chang and get _her_ some pudding!"

As if he had been stunned, he stopped in his tracks. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped walking, his hand clasping my wrist gently. "Why are you acting like such a prat now? I don't even know if Remus was kidding or not and even if he wasn't then at least shouldn't you be happy for me? There's no need to get jealous!"

Uh- oh.

"I-I'm not jealous..." Uh-oh. ".. Pothead! Oy...Don't you get it? He wants a publicity stunt. He wants you to go out with Miss. Celebrity. I'm not jealous, but I think you could do better. Why not Ginny?"

"You forget that Ginny and I already had an awkward and rough ending relationship, thanks. Why isn't Cho good enough? I thought you and her were friends!" He moved closer and looked at me with confusion.

"Honestly...I just don't like her. Why not...that girl...Myrtle Braxton? The one who used to cry in the bathroom? She's a lovely girl."

"Oh that's just great. A hose of a girlfriend. There's just one little small, tiny, micro problem. She's a maniac!" exclaimed Harry.

"Or that maybe she's a ghost, but you can't tell these days. How about...I don't know. Why don't just look for some groupie. You've got a lot. OR! You don't have to go out with anyone and I'll juts take up Draco's offer. He does seem somewhat charming and handsome. He did speak to me the other day," I said. Oh, bite my tongue.

"ABSOLUTELY NO BLOODY WAY ARE YOU LETTING THAT FOUL GIT PUT HIS HANDS ON YOU!" He panted softly from his loud voice and blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But I would rather die than to see you with HIM!"

"Heh. Who's the prat now? Oh lovely, the whole room is staring at us. Why don't you want me to go with Draco. Maybe I fancy him. I fancy the way he looks. I fancy the way he smiles. _If he ever does._ Merlin's beard! Maybe I should dedicate a song to Draco and call it "Following the Draconian Law". My, that would be lovely. Oh yes! Might I add, he can sing well. Maybe he should come over to the flat and sing with me in my bedroom. How lovely. Lovely, indeed."

His emerald eyes flared with-- what--- jealously? I presume. "F-Fine then! Go to your precious Slithering Malfoy and sing all you want in the bedroom. I'll be glad to make a duet with Cho! Hell, we'll make a grand **concert** from night till morning!"

WHAT!?!? HE WANTS TO SHAG HER!?

I continued on with what I said previously, "Or maybe Draco and I will skip singing and head straight for the bed. Now that's lovely music, alright!"

He laughed mockingly and folded his arms together. He was trying to be fresh. "I'm sorry to break it to you, love but **that** song wouldn't even last a minute with Malfoy. He has a bit of AAD-you won't get any fun out of that!"

"Good. All the more fun having someone who can switch gears and make more interesting moves. I think I might consider sending an owl tonight for some dinner and homemade _dessert_."

I really need to stop. But at the time, I just couldn't. It was as if, I wasn't myself.

Sarcastically, he replied, "Have fun with the rest of his band. They follow him everywhere. Try shagging him then."

I felt and itching need…

"Oh foursome! Sounds like a big party. Good idea, Harry!"

He sighed, and slumped his shoulders. A sign of giving up. There was a long pause between us and he looked back at me ---sadly?... "Fine...you win...go shag those frilly Venom bandmates. But if you're going to do it then do us all a favor and stay there. I wouldn't want to see you sooooo unhappy from being away from your one true love." Harry sighed and walked away, leaving me in the cafeteria.

My heart was pounding. Did that mean…?

"NOW WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? No! I like being with Who Still Lives!...Fine, if you want me out, then I'll pack my things tonight."

He quickly turned around and shook his head vigorously. "Wait! Luna no, you can't leave! I'm sorry for being such a prat! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Harry pulled me into a tight embrace and mumbled in my blonde hair. I felt used. He only wanted me for the band? The feeling was bittersweet. I was happy, in yet disappointed.

"We need you. I need you. I can't do this thing without you," he said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. You can go out with her. I guess I'm being a tad jealous. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because I'm scare that you won't have time for me--, I mean, the band. I'll stay. If Remus wants you to do it. Than...do it. Just don't shag her in the flat, if you're going to bring her over. That would be---weird."

He hugged me even tighter and sighed, his warm breath dancing on my neck. "I promise. I er..same with you and Malfoy. I can't loose you Luna. There is no way I could do this band without you. You're my inspiration."

Oh yes. Indeed. It was bittersweet.

"You exaggerate!" I smiled. "I suppose, we better get some pudding. All this arguing made me hungry." I said serenely, reverting back to my previous mood.

"Yeah...pudding..." Harry let go of the hug and held my hand, his emerald eyes glittering slightly. He seemed distant. As if he was floating in "Loonyland" or "Harryland".

"You have to treat! I lack some sickles," I said, lacing my fingers upon his. "Did you know you smell good, Harry?"

He blinked and sniffed his jacket, his eyebrows furrowing. "I smell like Ron spray his nasty fruit spray on me."

"No." I pressed my nose against his shoulder and inhaled. "I was just going to say you smell of coffee and shaving cream."

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Jeez, that's some sniffer you have there. You smell like..."

As soon as he bent down to smell me, I looked up at him, and I found my lips almost colliding with his, a few centimeters away.

Harry paused for a moment and looked away, moving to my neck and smiling slightly. "You smell like roses and strawberries."

What just happened there? Was he going to kiss me? No...He wouldn't.

I laughed nervously," You've got horrible aim! Next time, smell my hair." I bit my bottom lip. A nasty little habit. "Hehe...I smell good. The thing about you Harry is, you have a unique smell. When I smell coffee and shaving cream, I know it's you near by."

"Well, I'm glad to know someone has their Potter-dar working. I think even Brown and Sketeer don'teven know when I'm around." He smiled and laughed softly.

"Shhhhhhh! Don't say that. Godric only knows, they could be lurking about...Now where's my pudding!" I gently tugged at his sleeve, like a hopeless child.

He sighed in defeat and walked on line, taking two large bowls of pudding and paid for them. When he returned, I found a seat, so he sat right next to me. "Eat up, I'm sure you won't get too fat." He winked playfully and began to fill his cheeks with vanilla pudding.

I squealed with excitement when I spot the bowls of pudding in both of his hands. He carefully placed it before me and sends her a quick smile.

"PUDDDINNGGG! YUMMMYYYY! Yummy in my tummy. More yummy than Draco-- Just kidding, Harry!" I stuff the pudding into her cheeks, for a moment looking like a monkey. I notice Harry chuckling at me. "HEY! STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She quickly looks away, hoping he'd not laugh at my puffy cheeks.

"You look like I've been starving you Luna." He laughed softly and stole a bit of my pudding, putting it in his mouth and smiled. "Delicious!"

"OH MY GODRIC! YOU ATE MY PUDDING! Ohhh...Ohh...I see how it is." I dipped my spoon into Harry's vanilla pudding, mixing small amount of chocolate into his, and scooping a glob of cream. I stuffed it into my mouth. "YUMMY!"

He smirked and pointed at my cheek. "You have a huge glob on your cheek." Instead of taking a napkin and wiping it, Harry took his revenge by leaning over and licking the pudding off my cheek innocently. "Ew, there's sweat in my pudding."

EWW! I wanted to be close with Harry, but THAT close? Yucky.

"Ewwww!!! I have your drool on my face. I'm not ice cream, Harry!"

"Huh? Oh you could have fooled me." He laughed softly and flicked some pudding at me. "All, at least my drool has handsome germs in it."


End file.
